Todo empezó con una duende
by Carlie Luh Doop
Summary: Alice está actuando extraño y nadie sabe que le pasa... ¿Quién es Alfred? ¿Edward con traje de profesor ninfómano? ¿Bella usa lentes? ¿Emmett es bisexual? No le encuentres sentido, no lo tiene ¡Para reirse!


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizo xD**

**No pregunten como rayos se me ocurrió esto…**

**Emmett POV**

La duende hiperactiva adicta a las compras, alias Alice estaba saltando por toda la casa. Siempre ha sido así, pero hoy nos preocupamos porque está hace 9 horas en lo mismo y ni con Jasper habla. Sólo sonríe de una forma que le hiela los huesos hasta a un vampiro. ¡Que va! Que siga con su saltitos… ¡yo me voy con Rose!

…

_Luego de unos "jueguitos" con Rose…_

¡Yap! Esto es el colmo… ¿Será que existen enfermedades que si pueden atacar a los vampiros y ella está en un episodio de esquizofrenia con hiperactividad y epilepsia?

-Jajaja ¡Buena esa! –dijo nuestro querido Eddie -¡Que no me llames así!

-¡Por lo menos yo me preocupo! –dije indignado. ¡Claro, él debe saber lo que le pasa, si es Don-yo-leo-tu-mente.

-Sólo sé que tuvo una visión, nada más.

¿Entonces que le pasará? ¿Qué habrá visto? ¿Abrirán un super extra gran centro comercial con todas las tiendas de Gucci, Dolce Gabanna, con peluquerías, perfumerías, joyerías y para inaugurarlo harán un desfile de modas para la nueva colección de esta temporada? ¿Eso es lo que la entusiasma?

-¿Gucci? ¿Dolce Galbana? -preguntó mi hermano.

-Sí, son mis favoritas.

-¿Cómo sabes tu de eso? ¿Acaso Alice te da clases?

-No… - ¡Claro que no era eso! Pero no le voy a contar a el pequeño Eddie que yo me pongo la ropa de Rose cuando va de caza…

-¡¿Qué haces qué? –preguntó apenas conteniéndose la risa.

-Ops… -¿Por qué cuando pienso que no voy a pensar en algo termino pensándolo?

-Interesante pregunta… ¿Será porque tu cerebro es tan chico que no puede evitar no pensarlo al pensar que no debes pensarlo?

-No entendí.

Bueno… entonces no era eso. Ahora pensaré que no debo pensar que pienso que la enana vio a Eddie y a Bella haciendo "cosas" y por eso esta entusiasmada en que debe comprarle lentería francesa. Esperen… no creo que Belli Bells necesite lentes para hacer eso… ¿A menos qué…?

-No Emmy, no voy a hacerlo con Bella, no hoy. Tampoco lo haría con lentes ni usaré un disfraz de profesor. Tampoco vio eso la elfa y es lencería, no lentería.

Opps… siempre termino estropeándolo tratando de no pensar en lo que no debo pensar. A propósito de eso… debería dejar de pensar. Es una sensación incómoda y me duele la cabeza. Esperen, ¿Me duele la cabeza? O Dios… ¡Me duele la cabeza! ¡Pero si soy vampiro!

_Eso te pasa Emy por pensar que no debes pensar en lo debes pensar al evitar pensarlo. _¡Oh, demonios! Cállate Alfred. Alfred es mi amigo. Todos dicen que es una voz de esas que escuchan los locos, pero yo sé que es real. Siempre me entiende, pero a veces es fastidiante _Oh, Dios. Sabes que lo hago por lo mucho que te amo. _Se me olvido que era gay. _Tú sabes que no. Sabes que sólo es que tú me gustas mucho, y tu no puedes evitar corresponderme. Soy irresistible. _Tan sólo fue una aventura Alfred, supéralo._ ¡No lo fue! Fue todo para mi. Tú sabes que lo eres todo en mi mundo. Esa aventura como dices tú fue en la que perdí mi virtud. _Oh… es que con Alfred tuvimos una época en que engañamos a Rose. No me pregunten como pudimos hacer cosas –considerando que está en mi cabeza- pero no se lo digan a Rosalie, pues eso significa mi…

-¡ROSALIE!

…sentencia de muerte…

**Jasper POV **

Alice no me habla… Alice no me mira… Alice sólo salta con una sonrisa perversa… ¿Será que tiene un amante? ¿Acaso me engañó? ¡Ese malnacido va a saber quien es Jasper Whitlock!

Y allí estaba yo, en posición fetal. Sujetándome las rodillas al pecho, meciéndome y diciendo "Alice no me habla, Alice no me mira". Patético.

Debería estar matándolo… ¿pero quién? Mis hermanos no podrían... o sí? ¿Edward?

-Nop. Yo amo a Bella –contestó –tampoco es Emmett, él está demasiado ocupado con Alfred.

¿Alfred? ¿Quién era Alfred? ¿El amante de Alice?

-¡¿Dónde está el hijo de…? –pregunté. Lo había encontrado. Él era.

-Mmm… detrás de Emmett –dijo con una risita. Claro… reirse de mi desgracia. Todos son unos…

Fui a donde Emmett y le dije que se moviera, que quería ver a Alfred, entonces como no se movía, le dije a Alfred que diera la cara y no se cómo, pero terminé pegándole un puñetazo a Emmett para después enterarme que Alfred era la voz con la que Emmett engañaba a Rosalie. Ya no me siento tan patético.


End file.
